masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamma Laws
The Beta Laws are those laws that have been enacted on many levels of codified and uncodified forms of law, setting out the boundaries of federal law, which consists of constitutional acts of Coalition Council, constitutional treaties ratified, constitutional regulations promulgated by the executive branch, and case law originating from the federal judiciary. Laws *γ102: All Coalition citizens are protected from being compelled to give self-incriminating testimony in legal procedings. *γ108: Assault with an intent to kill can be grounds for execution. *γ109: γ108 is voided in cases of ritualistic dueling and courtship actions. *γ124: All races must identify themselves by their scientific species name and stellar location of origin when asked by a member of law enforcement or military official. If this individual does not know their stellar location or species designation, then place of birth and parental origins are premisable. *γ199: Trial by ritualistic combat is allowed but not in situations where individuals of both parties are not anatomically compatible in muscular/biological strength. *γ201: "Ghost hacking," the criminal technique wherein the victim's entire memory is replaced with false memories, is strictly forbidden unless for personal safety or under a military sanction operation, but only with a 2/3 full Council approval and only in times Council is in session. *γ204: Cyberbrain hijacking, the replacement of a victim's cyberbrain with the criminal's own, whilst the same criminal retains another body in storage, and then impersonate the victim, is ranked as both assault, emotional/physical rape and invasion of privacy, punishable by life imprisonment. *γ205: An Advocate is entitled to challenge the charges at any point during the tribunal. *γ212: Trial by non-scientifically approved practices such as 'stoning, prophetic claims, or throwing into a river' to prove one innocence of guilt is not considered a legal trial. *γ252: Spacing is the designated the practice of hauling a human being into space without the protection of a skinsuit or other form of space suit. It is only allowable in military court martial or cases of treason after a fair trial. Any other time or in civilian courts it is illegal. *γ337: Any individual accused of murder does not have to answer any questions. *γ340: All parties are considered guilty until proven innocent by a jury of their peers. *γ353: An officer must consider himself under arrest, unless in the presence of the most senior fellow officers presently available, the officers must give satisfactory answer to those charges *γ432: Individuals are subject to their past crimes even if the body has been changed or memory has been wiped. This includes downloading into a new body, cyberization, taking a new host, swapping of neural activity, deleting memory, etc. *γ441: Concerning violent, abusive, and threatening behavior to a fellow crewman, including verbal abuse. Shipboard punishment. *'γ469': Enemy prisoners will not be judged during officially declare times of war with said prisoner's nations. *'γ539': Fraud is punishable by the guilty part's choice of death penalties, including but not limited to death by electrocution, death by gas, death by phaser, or death by hanging. *'γ546': Evidence recovered by telepathy must be confirmed by no less then ten psychics, who have no previous association, before it is considered valid. *'γ602': Betting on executions is strictly illegal. *'γ605': The theft of an artefact of great cultural value legitimises the use of lethal force to ensure the artefact’s recovery as a mean to maintain the cultural validity of a people. *'γ652': Electronic recordings are competent evidence regardless of the way they were obtained. *'γ872': Use of cloning to create genetic slaves is punishable by death *'γ902': Burned, buried or launched into an object while still alive is not an approved form of execution. (See cruel and unusable punishment) *'γ933': Death sentence can be commuted into an indefinite period of life-threatening servitude, military service is not considered one of the provisions for commuting. *'γ980': Criminals are granted the right to make a statement before questioning begins. *'γ1782': Firearms may be used my approved law enforcements officers to disable and apprehend a criminal, but only when said criminal is evading arrest or actively a menace to society. Category:Coalition Laws Category:Laws